


My Favourite Vegebul Fanfics

by Veggietable



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Gen, High School, Regency Era, Space Adventure, featuring:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veggietable/pseuds/Veggietable
Summary: Looking for vegebul fic recommendations?Look no further! (updated 2019)





	My Favourite Vegebul Fanfics

Ever been in that situation where you’re looking for a worth-while vegebul fic to read, but there’s not many “recommendations” out there? Well I’ve been in that situation countless times before, so I thought to put together this..  _list?_  I guess, to sort-of-try to help people like myself out there. I’m no writer myself so cue the _I’m not an actual qualified critic_  disclaimer :D 

I’m mainly looking at 25+ chapter fics, and though I’ll try not to ramble on too much about what I fell in love with, it’s still going to be completely  **spoiler free** , so fret not :)

These aren’t listed in order of preference, but rather the order in which I found/read them myself. Originally I shared my favourite 3, but I’ve updated with more fics, though I may be guilty of becoming lazier in my talking about them as the list went on😣. Click the underlined links to start reading ^_^

Here’s 6 AUs you  _really_  need to take a trip to...

 

→  **Friends**  by LadyVegeets

Chapters: 30/30   Words: 150k

Available on [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690198/chapters/17518999), [fanfiction net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11997410/1/Friends), [mediaminer](https://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/s/dragon-ball-z-gt-fan-fiction/friends/173027)

 

— — — Official summary — — —

_When new student, Vegeta, turns up at her school, Bulma finds herself befriending him after her love life goes to hell. Her 'perfect' life is about to be shaken by his turbulent past. But what's a girl to do when she falls for the wrong guy? No 'saiyans', 'ki', or magic balls here, but this isn't your average highschoolAU. Early chapters are mild (teen rated) but mature sexual content will appear in later chapters._

 

Now if you’re a regular on reading fanfics, there’s a 90% chance you’ve read this epic, or have at least heard everyone going nuts over it!

Ahhhh, this was the first “long” fic I read (I know, that must mean I’m relatively new to vegebul fics since it’s only 2 years old >_<) and it set the fanfic standard highhh because this story’s got everything — PLOT, romance, right amount of drama, lemon, action, everything is spot on! While some stories become boring in later chapters, this stays rich in everything throughout.

What’s rather rare about it is how the writer completely nailed the pacing. I personally get pretty annoyed if the main plot of a fic lasts a mere 5 chapters while the  _ **main epic final badass fight sequence**_  takes its own 10 chapters with really pointless and slow happenings that could be shortened to half the length. Good thing you won’t find  _any_  of that in this fic  _(or the other fics I’ll mention, for that matter heheh)_. Everything is as short/long as it needs to be. Huge kudos to LadyVegeets, she knew exactly where she wanted her story to go with a clear picture in her mind and hence it’s an epic all time favourite of mine and many others.

 

→ **The Dark Duke**  by okieday17

Chapters: 48/?   Words: 500k

Available on [fanfiction net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7130982/1/The-Dark-Duke), [mediaminer](https://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/s/dragon-ball-z-gt-fan-fiction/the-dark-duke/168782)

 

— — — Official summary — — —

_When Vegeta, a 19th Century British Duke, comes to take away the American Heiress' Bulma Briefs brother, he never expected to feel such passion for the infuriating woman. Historical romance, DBZ characters. Rated M for later chapters_

 

Ok when I first read the summary of this one, I was expecting it to be a boring drag, what with 48 chapters and all... but  _BOY_  did it surprise me! There’s spy stuff going on, mysteries on top of mysteries, it had me at the edge of my seat way too many times and I know for a fact I wasn’t bored at any point of reading. I fell in love with everything!! The characters, settings, PLOT, are all bloody epic! The whole historic world is so damn convincing and just makes me want to travel back in time.

This isn’t one of the more popular vegebul fics around so I  _really_ felt the need to spread word about it. Trust me, you simply can’t pass on this.

The only downside of course is that it’s incomplete, but even that’s not good enough reason to skip on it. And honestly, it’s not  _that_  incomplete, I suppose what it misses is a final chapter.. though I wouldn’t count on an update anytime soon, since it was last updated almost 3 years ago >_< I would recommend reading it on fanfiction.net, as the mediaminer version is not updated, hence missing chapters.

 

→  **Vengeance**  by catgirl26

Chapters: 53/?   Words: 360k

Available on [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730285/chapters/3689624), [fanfiction net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5065882/1/Vengeance), [mediaminer](https://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/s/dragon-ball-z-gt-fan-fiction/vengeance/161505)

 

— — — Official summary — — —

_With Earth destroyed, Bulma and the Z gang find themselves in an outer space guerilla war against a tyrant. The mysterious “Vengeance” seems to be the only hope to win the war against Frieza, but teaming up with him brings its own set of problems._

_AU, ensemble cast but with focus on BV. Several other pairings (m/F and m/m) and non-romantic relationships get significant screen time._

_While Vengeance often appears to be a light-hearted, funny story, there are darker elements running through several storylines. Warnings of non-con are for isolated incidents and don't reflect the story as a whole, but explicit descriptions of sex, violence, and general depravity are contained within these chapters._

I know “space fics” are popular among the fandom but I honestly wasn't their biggest fan in general because of the overly grim tone that featured in most of the ones I read about. SO THANK DA LORD I came across this piece, which completely changed my opinion towards the “genre”.

The summary briefly touches upon this fact but lemme just repeat it.. While having serious themes, this fic literally made me laugh out loud too many times! The writer does an incredible job with the humour throughout. Not only that, but it’s one of those rare pieces that deal with an ensemble cast effortlessly. There’s so many characters in this fic, and yet believe me pretty much none of them are one dimensional —and it’s not a bore at all to read about them. You actually feel for characters you otherwise wouldn’t have given a second thought to.

Yes there’s other couples and relationships getting “screen-time” and it’s done brilliantly too. B/V is the main deal but the other pairings are a super sweet addition *-*

Unfortunately, this too is incomplete with a thin chance of getting updated anytime soon.. but don’t let that stop you from diving into this space universe, it’s definitely worth the ride regardless.

 

 →  **Never Ever Land**  by dragonbabezee

Chapters: 71/?   Words: 620k

Available on [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012183/chapters/2009394), [fanfiction net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9273714/1/Never-Ever-Land)

 

— — — Official summary — — — 

_A young Bulma embarks on an unexpected adventure with Goku, Krillin and a certain orphaned Prince, but the galaxy holds different sorts of adventures than Bulma has been used to so far. Dragonball meets DragonballZ with a twist of Peter Pan. M rating for language, themes and hopefully some blood, guts_ _and sexual content! Teens, Tweens and Saiyans set off together in a mess of crossed purposes. This one starts off light..._

 

If you haven’t read this, I know what you’re thinking, 71 chapterssss?! YES 71! You’d think it gets boring or repetitive but it’s the complete opposite. It gets more interesting and exciting with every chapter!

This fic is basically about Bulma and the gang and Vegeta’s gang coming together and heading on a space adventure, visiting different planets and aliens. Not just for fun, they’ve all got a lot counting on it and their own agendas.

The planets invented by the author are so bloody exciting, you’re kept at the edge of your seat as our main characters navigate through sticky situations. There’s drama, possible betrayal, and unlikely friendships formed. Me personally, I’m not a big fan of overly dark themes so it was a very refreshing fic for me. The saiyan-earthling shenanigans are the best form of hilarity!

There’s everything; character development, exciting plot, incredible settings, it’s a must-read. Another thing that sets it apart from all the other vegebul fics I’ve read, is the fact that Broly’s in this! I was damn excited and curious about how he’d fit in without being a villain, and I can’t reveal too much, but know that he sure adds an interesting aspect. It’s divided into 3 books within the fic, and don’t let the length repel you, it’s absolutely worth it. And unlike my other recommendations, this one gets updated so you needn’t worry about it being abandoned :)

 

→ **Lab Monkey** by Tempestt

Chapters: 37/37   Words: 210k

Available on [fanfiction net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1860650/1/Lab-Monkey), [mediaminer](https://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/s/dragon-ball-z-gt-fan-fiction/lab-monkey/58898)

 

— — — Original summary — — —

_Bulma has captured Vegeta before he had a chance to escape Earth. She now has him imprisioned in her lab. What will the beautiful scientist do with the deadly prince?_

 

Oh lord, I’ve just read this and I don’t quite know where to start.

Honestly, I wasn’t quite feeling it at the start. Perhaps it was because I hadn’t read dark fics in a while, but I kept reading since it’s a popular fic and I figured there had to be a reason behind it. Gosh, this was heartbreaking, heart-fixing and everything in between. It had such perfect pacing, I felt (with the exception of the fourth quarter). Nothing too rushed, it was so bloody good! I couldn’t keep it down because there were parts where you just HAD to read further before taking a break. It was amazing. I don’t want to spoil the plot, but this story is much more than the summary lets on. It’s full of adventure, heart clenching moments, and a must read. That’s all I can say. It’s considered an epic in the fandom and rightfully so.

Assuming you’re 18+, I would really recommend reading it on mediaminer, as the fanfiction.net version not only misses out on AMAZING lemon, it also has some chapters abruptly chopped off.

 

→ **Camp Four Star** by vegebul_soup

Chapters: 14/14   Words: 24k

Available on [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790668/chapters/36744750), [fanfiction net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13055499/1/Camp-Four-Star)

 

— — — Original summary — — —

_Best friends, Burma and Goku, are spending the summer as camp counselors, along with some other classmates from school. What happens when a group of hormonal teenagers spend a month in the woods together? Hilarity and drama ensue. High School Summer Camp AU._

I read this shortly after Lab Monkey as I wanted something more light hearted in contrast, and this was perfect! It’s a fun little fic with and I thoroughly enjoyed myself. Vegeta’s characterization is so hot *-* Yamcha is so (unintentionally)FUNNY, I actually enjoyed his character here 😂 If you’re looking for a feel-good distraction from life, this is it! _  
_

I wasn’t looking to share “short fics” as they generally don’t leave a lasting impression that would make me wanna spread word about it like a crazy fangirl, but here’s an exception I came across.

Anndd that’s all I have right now, hope this helps someone out there, I’ll continue to update. Let me know if you’ve already read any of these or plan to, I’d also love to hear any recommendations you might have :D 

  


End file.
